


Play it by Ear

by JennaLee



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ASMR, Dirty Talk, Light Smut, M/M, Mini-Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: After the 10 Minute Power Hour wraps, Dan and Arin have some fun with Ross and the ASMR mic.





	Play it by Ear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopelesslybenaddicted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesslybenaddicted/gifts).



> This is a commissioned mini-fic! Contact me at j-lyn on Tumblr for more details about commissions and my mini-fic deal!

It was hours after the episode had wrapped when they realized that they kind of forgot about Ross.

Dan remembered him all tucked up on the couch in his stupid pajama pants and fuzzy blanket, watching him and Arin clean up the set with a perfectly beatific expression as if he could not possibly be expected to get up and help. Granted, it was far from the worst mess they’d ever made, but the microbeads were almost worse than glitter in their ability to travel absolutely _everywhere._

The crew had gone back to work and Dan had gone to the bathroom to wash the slime residue from his hands and pluck bits of feathers from his hair. When he came out he headed straight for the Grump room with Arin, and the session stretched long into the evening.

By the time they’d finished, everyone was gone, and Ross’s office was empty and dark. Yet his car was still there when Dan looked for it.

When he told Arin, they both looked at each other blankly until it clicked.

Ross was exactly where they’d left him. He’d gone from a curled-up ball to a sprawled out mess of skinny limbs, like a pat of butter melted on hot toast. The blanket was tangled up between his legs and Dan was amused to see that the headphones were still securely on his head, squooshing his little face on the side that rested on the pillow.

Dan couldn’t help but smile. “Ross,” he called softly. “Hey, buddy, time to wake up.”

Ross didn’t move, and Arin snorted. He strode past Dan, who thought at first that Arin meant to shake Ross awake. But instead Arin reached for their binaural microphone and turned it on.

“What are you gonna do?” Dan whispered, torn between glee and sympathy. 

“Where did those balloons go?” Arin asked by way of an answer.

“Arin,” Dan protested, fighting not to grin. 

“Come on, it’ll be funny.”

Dan sighed. “I saw Allie put them on the shelf second from the bottom.”

“Fuck yeah.” Arin fumbled around until he snagged one and noisily blew in a few lungfuls of air. They were both giggling now, even though this was stupid, both of them feeling giddy from the lack of sleep. Dan didn’t see how they hadn’t already made enough noise to wake Ross up. But his pale face was still.

Arin pinched the balloon shut, held it up to the mic, and let the air out with a hideous, wavering squeal.

The noise was sharp in the empty office, making both Dan and Arin wince through their helpless giggles. It increased from a squeal to a warbling shriek, then fizzled out like a wet fart that went on and on until Arin’s shoulders were shaking and Dan’s face was hurting from his grin. And through it all Ross lay dead to the world, his eyelids barely fluttering, his brow smooth and his small mouth serene.

“There’s no fucking way he slept through that,” Dan said, dumbfounded.

“Of course he didn’t. He’s faking it. He’s been awake since we came in.”

“Why would he be faking?”

“Because he’s Ross.” Arin paused. “Also he’s probably pissed off that we left him here.”

“It’s not like we left him in the car on a hot day,” Dan reasoned, but he could see Ross being sulky. Dan himself would feel a bit put out if nobody bothered to wake him until nearly one AM. He bent toward the mic and said, in his softest voice, “Ross, we’re sorry. Please get up?”

Maybe Dan saw the ghost of a smile on Ross’s thin lips, but when he blinked it was gone.

“Please,” Dan wheedled, still in a whisper. “Please, Ross.”

Arin laughed. “Why the fuck do you sound so sexual?” 

“What?” Dan’s cheeks went hot. “What do you mean?”

Arin situated himself comfortably on the other side of the table and leaned in so close that his lips were brushing the fake ear stuck on the mic. But his eyes were on Dan’s, inscrutable in the darkness. 

“Hey, Ross.” Arin’s whisper had a deeper timbre to it than Dan’s. “Did you like Dan saying ‘please’ like that? Did you like that, you slut?”

Dan made himself smile. It was a game, he thought. They were trying to get some reaction, any reaction. And Ross was playing along, probably trying his hardest not to crack up by now. Dan saw the fun of it and eagerly joined in.

“You should kiss him to wake him up,” he said to Arin, though he directed his whisper into the mic. “Like Sleeping Beauty.”

“You kiss him,” Arin whispered back. “If anyone here is Prince Charming, it’s you.”

Dan smiled at the compliment, but he wondered if Arin knew how he looked right now, with the strange shadows in the room masking the softness of Arin’s features, his hair falling over his face. But this was a joke, so he said instead, “We should double team him.”

“Aw, yeah, who gets which end?”

Dan reddened and laughed. “I meant - damn it, Arin, I meant - ”

Arin ignored him. “Yeah, you like that, Ross?” 

His voice made Dan shiver. Goose bumps broke out over his arms. “I think he does,” Dan whispered back. “I think he wants us to take advantage of him.”

“You think he’d get up if we went over there?” Arin asked, eyes gleaming. “Or do you think he’d still try and pretend to be asleep?”

“Go find out,” Dan whispered. 

“No, you. Go sit on him.”

“Where?”

“On his face,” Arin suggested.

Dan couldn’t find a response for that. He couldn’t laugh, though it was all just a joke. Just a joke.

And then something caught Dan’s eye. Something was different. 

Dan looked to Ross, trying to figure out what it was, how he had moved. It was like those games where you had to spot some tiny difference in two nearly identical pictures. Ross’s face was as calm as ever, although it seemed to Dan that maybe his chest was rising and falling more rapidly. His limbs were splayed in the same positions, his small soft hands still loose at his sides. It wasn’t until he heard Arin swallow that he saw the very obvious tent in Ross’s thin pajama pants.

“Oh,” Dan whispered shakily, feeling sudden heat rising in his chest. “Arin - ”

“Dan,” Arin whispered back, and fuck if it didn’t make the heat ignite into flame. 

They stared at each other, and then at Ross, and all at once it wasn’t a joke anymore. Maybe it never had been.

There was a faint sheen of sweat on Ross’s forehead as he waited.

Dan said softly, “He looks so cute right now, doesn’t he?”

“He always looks cute,” Arin added. “He knows it too. He’s a fuckin’ tease.”

Dan let his mouth brush the cool silicone skin of the ear, every tiny noise magnified. “I wonder how far he’d let us go before pretending to wake up.”

“Let’s find out.” Arin stood up, looming over the mic. The clink of his belt made Dan jerk, and Arin made sure to angle himself so that the sound of his zipper went straight into the mic.

“Holy shit, Arin.” In his shock Dan forgot to keep his voice low and breathy. “Are you - ”

Arin pulled himself through the opening of his underwear, through the fly of his jeans. Dan’s sentence cut off sharply and he gasped. Arin wasn’t fucking hiding it at all, he was just - holding his cock in his hand, without a trace of shame.

“Arin,” Dan said, and it was meant to be half-reproachful but it came out as a groan. “Fuck, Arin.”

“Yeah,” Arin breathed back. “You like what you see? Ross, you want to have a look too?”

Ross’s mouth twitched. Dan was sure of it. And at his side, his hand had tensed into a loose fist. Dan wondered what it was like for him, lying blind and motionless, with their magnified voices filling his ears.

“Stubborn little shit.” Arin smiled and sat down again, comfortable, cock in his hand and his face inches from the mic. “What are you thinking about right now, Ross? Are you wondering what we’re going to do to you?”

Dan’s lips barely moved, so quiet was his voice. “I think he wants something in his mouth.”

“I think you’re right. Always bragging about not having a gag reflex. How do you think he found that out?”

Dan groaned and snaked a hand down to his own crotch. “I bet he’d gag on this.” He let his voice dip even further, to a spine-tingling whisper, and he was so close to the mic that it picked up the sensual wet sound of his lips touching. “Think you could handle me, Ross?”

Arin looked at Dan. “Is it that big?”

“Would I lie to you?”

Arin said, “Show me.”

Dan thought _fuck it_. He stood up unsteadily and got his jeans undone and his dick out, and Arin rumbled _“Fuck yeah”_ into the mic as Dan stroked himself once, twice, his eyes on Ross. Ross’s jaw was tense and his face had a taut, desperate look.

“Okay, yeah, that’s - yeah,” Arin said, and he was trying to sound cool but he was clearly impressed. “Fuck, Dan. Will that even fit in his mouth?”

Dan grinned. Arin’s look of awe was making him feel confident. “Only one way to find out.”

Arin licked his palm before touching himself, and the mic picked up the filthy wet _schlick schlick_ of his hand going up and down. “Ross,” he breathed, “while you suck Dan’s cock, I’m going to fuck that tight little ass of yours. Gonne fuck you so good, you won’t walk right for a week. How do you like the sound of that?”

Dan looked at Ross and let the image play out in his mind. Ross bent over the back of the couch, his handsome piquant little face strained and desperate as Arin spread him open and pushed inside. Ross, his lips stretched around Dan’s shaft, his eyes straining to look up at him. Ross, overwhelmed and helpless, loving every second. 

Suddenly the distance between them was frustrating. Dan reached to turn off the mic. Arin looked at him questioningly and Dan said, “Why are we sitting here when there’s plenty of room on the couch?”

Suddenly, Ross whimpered. The sound went straight to Dan’s cock, and Arin’s too if his whispered ‘fuck’ was anything to go by.

Dan’s heart pounded as he went to tug the massive headphones off. As his fingers brushed Ross’s cheek, Ross’s eyes opened. They locked onto Dan’s face, and Dan thought with a jolt that he had never really noticed how beautiful Ross’s eyes were. They gleamed as bright as gems, as bright as stars. Maybe Ross had just never looked at him like this before - like he was dazzled at the sight of Dan’s face.

“Well, good morning sunshine.” Arin stood beside Dan, looking down at Ross with a smug face. “Did you have a good rest?”

Ross’s eyes flickered between them. When he spoke his voice was thick and heavily burred with his Aussie twang. “I was having a really good dream.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Ross swallowed. “But then I woke up, and it ended.”

“Did it, though?” Dan asked. 

Ross sat up, and Dan and Arin sat on either side of him. Dan leaned in to Ross’s ear like he’d done with the ASMR mic and let his lips brush pale creamy skin, much more pleasant than the white silicone ear stuck on the microphone. Ross shivered.

“It doesn’t have to end,” Dan whispered to him. “Not if you don’t want it to.”

Ross didn’t answer at first. He took several slow breaths and wet his lips. Then he said, barely audible, “I don’t want it to end.”

Arin mirrored Dan, leaning into Ross’s left side and nuzzling his other ear. “We’ll help you take care of this,” he whispered, his knuckles brushing against Ross’s cock through the thin fabric of his pants. “But first, we’re gonna have some fun with you.”

“Gonna double team me, are you?” Ross sounded dazed. “Just like you said?”

“If you ask us nicely,” Arin smiled. “If you say the magic word.”

“You mean beg.”

“Mmhmm,” Arin answered lazily.

Ross gave them an obstinate look, so quintessentially Ross that Dan had to smile. Then Ross moaned, sweet as music. He was helpless between Dan and Arin as they licked at his neck, nipped at his ear, left trails of lovebites on his sensitive skin. Arin’s hand stroked his thigh and Dan dared to put a hand on the strip of skin showing at his stomach. Finally Ross spoke a single word.

“ _Please._ ”


End file.
